1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a prefabricated workbench, and in particular, to a workbench that is foldable into a compact package for storage and transport, and that is assembled, in part, by unfolding legs from beneath the bench top.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hardware and garden stores often offer inexpensive folding workbenches for sale, typically made of wood that can be purchased and assembled for use in a shop or garden. Simplicity and ease of assembly vary according to the particular design, in some cases requiring significant effort and skill for successful assembly.